


Sickness fades when I'm in your arms

by dimplerenjun



Series: stray kids [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, chan is whipped, honestly my otp, i thought of this in class, jeongin is sick, this is just really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimplerenjun/pseuds/dimplerenjun
Summary: In which Jeongin is sick and whipped Chan stays back to take care of him





	Sickness fades when I'm in your arms

Chan woke up first and got ready before going room to room to wake up the members. Slowly they all moved into the living room and kitchen. He did a quick head count before noticing Jeongin wasn’t up. Walking back to find the youngest laying in bed still, he sighed.  
“Innie, wake up.” He said lightly, brushing the hair out of his eyes he felt the heat radiating from the younger’s forehead.  
“Channie hyung, I don’t feel good.” He whined out and Chan called for Felix to bring him the thermometer. Once he saw how high it was he told the other to lay down. “I’m going to go with the boys over to the company and I’ll tell the choreographer you’re sick.” He went to walk out but a hand latched onto his wrist. Looking back he saw the glossy eyes of the sick boy and melted. “I’ll tell Minho to tell the choreographer himself. I’ll be right back.”  
“Chan?” Minho asked when he noticed the other pop up on his side.  
“Jeongin is sick, I’m going to stay back with him. Can you tell choreographer hyung that?” He asked and Minho gave a small nod.  
“Sure, make sure nothing happens to our baby.” He responds with a small laugh before calling the other boys. They all filed out of the dorm and Chan returned like he said he would. The younger looked up at him with tears running down his cheeks.  
“Baby what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Chan softly whined. Sitting on the bed he wiped the tears and kisses his forehead.  
“I don’t feel good at all. I feel like I’m going to be sick and I’m hot but cold.” The younger cried and the other felt his heart break. He ran to grab medicine and a glass of water. He returned, ushering the younger to hurry and take it. After he did he moved over patting the space next to him. Quickly complying Chan laid down and Jeongin cuddled into him.  
“Channie?” He called out and Chan hummed a ‘yes’. “I love you.”  
“I love you too. Try getting some more sleep, baby.” He cooed out and wrapped his arms around the younger. Soon light snores filled the room only to be disturbed when Jeongin hopped over him and ran out of the room. Chan could hear the younger coughing everything up and he ran to him. He bent down and rubbed the younger’s back. “Feeling better?” Chan asked and Jeongin meekly nodded. He brushed his teeth before collapsing into Chan’s arms.  
“I’m tired.” He mumbled. The older picked him up and carried him back to his room. Laying down once again Jeongin settle to lay on top of Chan. The Australian rubbed the youngers back and felt him fall back asleep, him soon doing the same thing. The next time he awoke was when he felt someone tap his arm. His eyes fluttering open he spotted Minho.  
“Are you guys, well you know?” He asked and gestured to the two. Chan just nodded his head. “How long?”  
“Four months.” A groggy voice said and Chan smiled down at his boyfriend. Sitting up, Jeongin between Chan's legs, they looked at Minho with expectant eyes.  
“I won’t say anything, announce it when you’re ready. How are you feeling Jeongin?” He explained then asked.  
“Better, much better. I’m hungry though.” He said and Chan sprung up.  
“I’ll make soup.” He said and rushed out of the room, the other two boys laughing. Jeongin made his way into the kitchen and hugged the other from behind.  
“I’m ready.” He said quietly and Chan gave a small hum of acknowledgment. Pouring the soup into a bowl and sitting him at the dining room table he began to speak,  
“Eat first then we can tell them.” He gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before walking into the living room to find the youngers engulfed in a video game and the older ones lying on the couch. Once Jeongin finished he walked out into the living room, smiling when all the boys turned to him. Chan gave him an 'are you sure look' and Jeongin gave him a reassuring smile.  
“Can you guys sit down?” Chan asked in a calm yet worried voice. The boys all sat confused as Jeongin stayed standing, only moving closer to the older’s side. Shakily the intertwined hands.  
“We’re a couple.” Chan said and Jeongin looked at his feet not wanting to face the reactions. The older rubbed his boyfriend's hand making sure to calm him down.  
"Called it." Seungmin yelled and stuck his hand out. Hyunjin handing over a 5000 won.  
“Chan hyung, so help me god. If you hurt Jeongin, I will end your life and beat your ghost ass every day.” Changbin said. The younger looked up with a smile to see all positive reactions.  
“How long?” Jisung asked, the others all nodding.  
“Four months.” Jeongin said shyly. Chan just back hugged him, his head resting on his boyfriend’s shoulders. All the boys were supportive and the couple couldn’t have wished for better. Chan sat on the couch pulling the younger onto his lap. Completely forgetting the illness Jeongin kissed the older, whom melted into the kiss. A few teasing remarks and a bunch of aw’s was all they heard. The night faded out and they stayed just the way they are. Jeongin nearly coughing to death when Felix made him laugh and Chan joking threatening him. Even though he was sick and Chan was stressed, this would always be their favorite day.


End file.
